


To Another Year

by YoRHa_Flowers



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoRHa_Flowers/pseuds/YoRHa_Flowers
Summary: The world is picking up the pieces after the end of the last Machine War of 11945, and with the alliance between the reformed machines and remaining androids, everyone is on the path of reconstruction and healing.For two androids in particular, they decide to focus on each other instead of others for a day.





	To Another Year

**Author's Note:**

> Since it has been almost 6 months since I last posted, I decided to do another 6O birthday fic.
> 
> I want to continue Red Spider Lilies, but other projects have got me swamped, so I hope you all enjoy what I have here until I get the time to edit/upload the rest of the other fic!

 

_May 10th, 119XX A.D. 6:00 A.M. JST_

 

 

An android peeked over the covers to see her partner already starting on breakfast in the room next to theirs. Her partner noticed her stirring through the open door.

"Good morning, sleepyhead! No time to dally! Anemone and Pascal both have assignments for us today, and I want to get them done as soon as possible, so I started on something rather hearty!" The sleeping android noticed the aroma coming from the stove. The cook continued, "Popola was rather generous for bringing us some extra eggs and rice from A2's farm earlier. 9S gobbled them all up and is already on his way to start his chores for today."

The android arose from the bed and blinked the sleep from her eyes, and simply stated, "Androids don't need to eat. We just need clean, filtered water to function properly." The one working the stove simply replied, "Don't be like that, or I'll eat your share too." They both gave a light, bemused laugh at that.

"You don't need to do this, you know? I could have made us breakfast since today is-" 

"I'm not hearing any of that, we have four others living with us too, they're all early birds unless Devola starts drinking, and besides Devola, the only one who can cook is-"

"You. Yeah, yeah."

"Aren't you the one that normally gives one affirmation?" A playful smile was given before she continued, "Also, 9S can cook too, but only because Devola insisted that at least half the household should know how to make a proper meal."

"Mmm..." The android hummed in agreement before running her fingers through her short hair to lessen the bedhead. She turned to the cook, "Did you at least want me to help tie your hair up?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to leave it down today. Take a bath later, y'know? White found these mint and lavender herbs that I might try out."

"Did she give you permission to use them?" As the short-haired android made her way behind her partner and hugged her from behind, putting her nose into the cook's wavy hair.

The cook gave a bit of a startled response,"That's dangerous, and yes, Former YoRHa Commander White has bestowed upon my authority the utmost care of simple herbs found near the forest." The cook gave a flourish with the spoon as to emphasize the point. The short-haired android let go of her and gave a full blown laugh at this. 

A huge grin appeared on the cook's face, "It's not often I get laughs like that from you, 2B. But, I'm happy to oblige!" 

The smiles were still on their faces as 2B started again, "So, 6O, what are we having?"

"Oh, it's something kinda new. The Forest Resistance guy, Marcer, or something, told me about this recipe for 'fried rice' and it's basically like scrambled eggs, but with rice also scrambled in."

"Why don't we just have one of your omelets over rice? What's the difference?" 2B asked. 6O replied at her own behest, "According to Matter, you could add more flavors like tomato paste or peas or-"

"It sounds pretty tedious."  "It's the experience, 2B. You know how Marter is about food."

2B gave a small chuckle out of this, "The one time I helped him, I only gave him moose and boar meat."

"Hmph, well it's ready, are you going to eat it or not 2Picky?"

2B made her way to the dining table and set down two plates as 6O came in behind her and gave each of them a serving.

"You already made breakfast for White, Devola, and 9S?" 2B asked as she took her first bite, she enjoyed it, well at least her eyes gave that away.

6O elated at her girlfriend's reaction as she responded "Yep! The usual sunny sides with toast and soup!"

"Did Popola stop by, too?"

"Ah, no, Devola went over to give her a serving. She's been pretty preoccupied keeping the A2's farm in check since A2 left on her voyage."

2B finished off her plate, "Do you think Popola likes A2 or something? Why else would she be doing stuff like that."

"That's funny, I always thought it was Devola who had a thing for A2, but, my guess is that Popola is just repaying A2 for all she's done for them, maybe? That, or Anemone needs someone to keep uptake of our chickens, boars, and rice paddies since A2 isn't here to boss around." 6O was just around to finishing her helping too.

"Hmm, makes sense. Anyways, what is Anemone having you do today?"

6O put a finger to her chin in thought, "If I recall, she wanted me to do something with water... Ah! She wanted me to get a few gallons of clean water from the pond for back up fuel resources."

"That's a bit much, isn't it?" 2B inquired. 6O shook her head, "I don't think so, you might be a bit bias because of today, but it's light work compared to what you and 9S do to help both the community and village."

2B smirked at that, "What? Be a gopher and scavenge junk?" "You know I don't mean it like that. You don't have to think that I'm trying to push myself or anything 2B."

"At least let me handle the dishes and house work today, okay?" 2B stood and looked to 6O.

6O gave a bit of a huff, "Okay, but be sure to clean the hell out of White's room. She always gets it soooo dirty,  even though I'm pretty sure she only goes in there to sleep. And be sure not to be too late tonight!"

 

* * *

 

 

 

_May 10th 119XX  A.D. 10:13 P.M. JST_

 

 

2B had just gotten out of a hot bath from a long day of housework, scavenging, and helping out the kids at Pascal's behest, and now she was running towards the house before Accord's new device made the sky too dark to see through.

_' Dammit, I promised her...'_

 She made it to the front porch to see 6O nursing a slumbering, drunk Devola on the outdoor bench, they were illuminated by a lit candle. 6O noticed 2B's approach and waved to her.

"6O, I'm late. I'm sorry." 2B said as she made her way up a few steps of stairs. 6O gave a soft laugh, "Why are you sorry? You're totally fine. You just missed the others." She pointed to a half eaten pie on the table in front of her and also motioned to the girl resting on her lap.

"All you missed was 9S and Popola telling stories while White and Devola were yammering away drinking and laughing, it was a fun time."

"Did you eat any yourself?"

"Nope! I was waiting for you to get here, so we could share it, together." Devola started to stir in 6O's lap. "Er, hold on a moment, I think it's about time to get this gal in bed. Popola told me she wanted to get some reading in so we left Devola with me while I waited for you."

"That was kind of you."

"No, not really. I guess I just wanted some company... Anyways, give me moment." 6O made her way slowly inside of the house carrying Devola as if not to disturb her sleep.

2B stayed outside and sat down on the bench opposite of the one 6O was sitting at. Her t-shirt crinkled as she put more weight to her back as she laid back. She closed her eyes, thinking of nothing in particular.

"I'm back! How're you doing Sleepyhead?" Needless to say, 2B was startled by this as she fell to her side on the bench.

"Sorry about that! You must've worked really hard, huh?" 2B simply nodded and a gave a small gruff to affirm this.

6O handed her a slice of the pie to help her out of her stupor, "Here, Anemone gave this to me as 'payment'."

"Payment, huh? I thought Anemone was more straightforward than that."

6O giggled, "Everyone is different when it comes to affection, we both should know that."

"Heh, I guess you're right."

"Guess? You gotta give me more credit than that!"

They both laughed and continued as they both enjoyed Anemone's pie.

Once they finished, they held each other as other as they stared into the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it? It's fake and is nothing like the Bunker's view of the stars, but in its own way, it is mystical."

"Perhaps it has to do with the company you're with."

"Jeez, 2B, aren't you being the cheesy one today?"

"I learn from the best."

"Gah, 2B!" The hold on one another was tighter. 2B began rubbing 6O's stomach. "What are you doing that for? You trying to call me fat?"

"Ah, oh no. I'm just thinking of how soft your stomach is in comparison to mine, it's not a bad thing. We were made for different purposes after all."

"2B, you're perfectly soft to me, no matter what shape you come in, you'll always be 2B to me."

"That's... I..."

"You don't need to say anything else... I think I want to stay like this until we we both fall asleep...is that okay?"

"I, uh... yeah. That's okay."

6O repositioned herself so that she was under her head was underneath 2B's chin and she began to close her eyes. "Good... Oh! You smell really nice, did you bathe with oranges?"

"I did..." 2B decided to take a whiff of the air around her, "... mint really suits you."

6O was falling into unconsciousness, "Mmm... you think so? ....hanks..."

"6O?"

"...m...mm?..."

"Happy Birthday."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
